


Did We Just Kiss?

by Vav



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vav/pseuds/Vav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's some tension in the air, but none of it is realized until Ray and Ryan are alone in the AH office past quittin' time. How cliche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did We Just Kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> My first Raywood fic; I hope everybody thinks it's at least decent! This is also, admittedly, kinda based off of a Shamchat I had with somebody that hinted at Raywood. So thanks, stranger.  
> [Dialogue-heavy because that's my style and dialogue is great]

Ray just tunes out the ringing the first time it happens. He has his headphones on and is watching a speedrun online when it goes off. The generic ringtone is a mere disturbance in the background. The second time is a tad annoying, but only pulls his attention away from the stream for a handful of seconds. The third time, however, he has to take off his headphones and go inspect the source because that is goddamn  _annoying_. He rises from his chair and follows the melody and vibrating to the desk a few feet away from him - Ryan's desk. The cased phone is face-down on the desk, so Ray flips it over to see who could possibly be calling Ryan Haywood at this hour. Not that it's any of his business or anything.

The number on the screen has no name assigned to it. Ray thinks it's a wrong number, but why would a wrong number call three times? He shrugs away the thought. It's none of his business. Ray goes back to his own desk and puts his headphones back on, leaning back and relaxing. He kind of wants to fall asleep, but knows that his neck will be absolutely wrecked when he wakes up. If Kdin's car hadn't broken down on the way back from lunch that afternoon, he would be able to nap in his own bed right now. But noooo, instead, he's stranded at his place of work for, probably, the whole night, listening to Ryan's phone ring incessantly. 

He really does want to know who's calling Ryan. What if Ryan has a date, and the girl is calling to cancel on him or something? Now poor Ryan is going to show up at her house, knock on her door, and be greeted with an awkward conversation rather than a good time. What a shame. Or maybe it's a girl calling to ask him out on a date? And Ray not picking up the phone is leading the girl to believe that Ryan isn't interested in her innocent soul. But that's none of his business. And it's Ryan's fault for not taking his phone home.

~~~~~~~~~~

Ryan doesn't understand why there are still so many cars in the parking lot. It's 8:45 on a Friday night, for god's sake. He could be, you know, binge watching some show on Netflix or playing video games, as per every Friday, if he hadn't forgotten his damn phone.

The lights are dim in the building when he steps in, but he can faintly hear the whirring of computers and tapping of keys and feet throughout. He navigates to the Achievement Hunter office, passing by a wandering Monty, and puts a hand on the slightly-ajar door. The light is on. Who left the damn light on? He pushes the door open, and his question is answered when he spots the purple hoodie. Ray doesn't hear him come in, though. He's super engrossed in whatever he's watching on his computer...or he's asleep. Ryan steps lightly over to the younger man and yanks the headphones off of his ears.

"What the-" Ray starts, turning around in his chair. "Oh. Hey." Ryan sets his headphones on the desk in front of him and raises an eyebrow. "Your phone is here."

"Yeah, I know," Ryan replies and turns to retrieve his phone from his own desk. He frowns once he sees the notifications on his lock screen. "You've been here the whole time?" Ray nodded. "You couldn't answer one of these three calls?" Ray shook his head. Ryan squinted and tilted his head.

"Okay, crazy, I didn't hear the first one, the second one I didn't care, and the third one was none of my business," Ray retorts. "I don't want to intrude. I thought that it might be a lady calling you to go to the cinema and make out and junk that old people do." Ryan crosses his arms as Ray wheels his chair fully around to face him.

"Ah, no," Ryan shakes his head, leaning back on his desk. "I'm not really on anybody's make-out list these days. And I'm not old! I am at a perfectly ripe age, thank you!"

"Who's on  _your_ make-out list, then?" Ray inquires. He turns back around to his screen and closes all the programs before powering his computer off and pushing his headphones to a vacant spot on his desk. He hasn't replied yet, and Ray turns to him again to see Ryan's eyes scanning the floor as if searching for answers. "I bet I'm on that list. At least number seven." He's expecting to be brushed off, laughed at, but Ryan raises a shoulder and makes a face of indifference, a light blush creeping up to his cheeks. "Oh?"

"I'm not denying it," Ryan says in a quiet tone. His eyes don't meet Ray's, but he can feel Ray's eyes on him. And Ray's eyes are painted with both concern and intrigue right now.

"You want to make out with me?" Ray asks simply, trying to be as straightforward as possible so there is absolutely no confusion here. He needs to be absolutely certain that the bombshell in front of him wants his D. Well, if you define bombshell as 'an older gentleman who is extremely handsome and intelligent and also used to be a model and is just really neat overall.'

"Again, not denying it," Ryan shrugs, briefly glancing up at Ray then back down to the floor. He pockets his cell phone and turns around to aimlessly rearrange the items on his desk, including the two empty cans of Diet Coke. "Feel free to freak out now." Ray draws his knees up to his chest and hugs them tight to his body. His heart is beating louder than Ryan's phone was ringing twenty minutes earlier. Much, much louder. Harder, too. Like, where's-the-nearest-hospital-because-I-think-this-is-a-warning-sign-of-an-attractive-man-induced-heart-attack hard.

"Ryan, we can't make out unless you say 'yes,'" Ray smiles, the words falling from his lips shyly, hesitantly. He feels like he's in high school again, perving on quiet girls his own age. Except Ryan is a quiet guy seventeen times his own age and about thirty-two times more attractive than any of those girls in high school were. Like, "holy shit, that man is attractive!" attractive.

"But if I say yes, you might say no. Then I just look stupid," Ryan replies with a forced chuckle. He runs out of things to rearrange on his desk, so he sits in his chair and faces Ray and decides to question him, instead. "Why are you still here, anyway?"

"Ride bailed. Stop trying to change the subject, please," Ray says, feigning annoyance. He clasps his hands together and brings them up to his face in contemplation. "I thought maybe me persuading you to say 'yes' would indicate that I, too, would enjoy making out with you. Because I would. If that's a thing that can happen, that'd be great." Ryan is blushing again and Ray fucking loves it, wants to drink it all in because he knows that Ryan can turn into a cocky bastard at any point in time. 

"Okay, so...yes?" Ryan answers with hesitation, but is greeted with sweet relief when Ray's face lights up and turns a bit pink at the same time. Ryan's glad to see Ray being at least somewhat vulnerable instead of adopting 100% of his overly-confident facade that he usually wears at work. He's even happier when Ray leaps out of his own desk chair to join Ryan in his, straddling him awkwardly. He almost falls backward, but Ryan's sturdy hands are there to keep him steady. Wheeled contraptions aren't really built for two, Ray decides. But it'll work.

Their faces hover uncertainly around each others' for a few seconds before Ray leans in and presses a single kiss to Ryan's surprisingly soft lips. The man always comes off as so rough-and-tumble, probably because he makes a living pretending to be a serial killer. Ray pulls back and surveys Ryan's expression. Their eyes meet and Ryan can't help but smile and nod because he knows that Ray is looking for approval. Ryan snakes his arms around Ray's torso and pulls him closer for maximum enjoyment. Ray's hands find their way to Ryan's neck and hair before their lips meet again. This time it's open mouths and tongue and teeth and it honestly looks like something out of a low-budget gay porno. Ryan nips at Ray's lower lip a few times, Ray moans gently here and there, and Ray gets a cramp in his right thigh. It's a great time for all involved. 

Amidst all the licking and nibbling and tilting, Ray's glasses slip off and onto the floor below them. He has to painfully scramble out of the chair (which takes quite a bit of time and frustrated touching, considering his legs were trapped between the seat and the arm rests) and sweep them off of the ground and back onto his face.

"Do you have separation anxiety or something? You could have gotten them when we were done," Ryan sighs, crossing one leg over the other. "I-I mean, unless we  _were_  done. That's cool." Ray rolls his eyes and motions for Ryan to stand up. Ryan complies, and the second he does, Ray's mouth is back on his, and slender arms are wrapped around his waist. Ryan is eager to continue, and kisses Ray harder before nudging his tongue back inside. His hands, also surprisingly soft, land on Ray's cheeks, thumbs stroking cheekbones gently.

"I think I found the make-out-with-Ryan button," Ray whispers with a stupid grin on his face. 

 


End file.
